The Invisigirls 2: Meet the Master
by Smile XD Widely
Summary: The sequel to The Invisigirls. The third Pine is here, and he wants revenge! Soon he kidnaps the Invisigirls and the 2 Parr girls. Its up a team of always quarelling supers to save them from the same fate as the 2 villains they had defeated before.
1. Settling In

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Hey guys! This is Invisigirls2, hope it doesn't disappoint u, promise it'll get better! This is really just the 'starting chapter' 2 get things flowin'! BTW, plz read my HP one shot, those of u who read HP, i accept all comments, good or bad or so-so! Also plz, PLZ, PLZ visit my new page! Trust me, itz better then the first one! U can find it by clicking on homepage in my profile, but its dyu123(dot)piczo(dot)com (no www)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I don't own anything except my OCs, plz don't sue, yadda yadda yadda...

Chapter 1: Settling In

_Synalada was being sucked into the jet turbine. But suddenly Violet was in the plane, and not watching from the ground. A strange man was pulling her, Nikki, and the Invisigirls into the plane..._

"Hurry up girls, we're going to the NSA today!" Helen called.

Violet sat up, sweating. She was in the girls' room, and her mom had just yelled at them to wake up. She wasn't in that jet with that freaky guy. _Relax Vi_, she thought, _its just what happens after you see someone die. It'll go away in a week or so.  
_

"Morning guys." she said. She shared a bunk with Nikki, Cynthia with Aria, and Genevieve with Lily.

A very sleepy Aria pulled on a yellow t-shirt and lavender capris. Suddenly Cynthia screamed.

"What?" Aria asked, horrified. "You saw Synalada's ghost?"

"No, even worse! YOU"RE WEARING LAVENDER WITH YELLOW!"

"So?"

"Its-its a diva don't!"

"A WHAT?"

"This thing the Diva Starz say."

"What are Diba Bars?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what IS the point?"

"WEAR SOMETHING ELSE! PLEASE! ITS BLINDING ME!"

"Er...okay then." She pulled out a lavender shirt and yellow capris.

"NO! They're still the same colours!"

Aria sighed.

After 20 outfits, and much laughter from Nikki...

"Okay, I give up! What do YOU want me to wear?"

Cynthia pulled a tight, tight pink tank top and a jean miniskirt out of her suitcase. "This." Nikki went into hysterics.

"You want me to wear THAT garbage?" Aria asked, her mouth wide open.

"What d'you mean? Its not a tin can with crap inside!"

"I am not wearing that!"

"Why? It'll look good on you?"

"NO! How about you choose something from MY suitcase, ok?"

10 minutes later, after Cynthia FINALLY finds something 'suitable' and they can eat breakfast...

"You've set a record." Aria mumbled to Cynthia.

"Huh? Like, how?"

"That's the longest its taken me to get dressed."

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yes, it was very short, yes, there is not much going on YET, i promise next chapter will be better-well, at least I hope it'll be! R&R! Plz don't be insulted by Aria and Nikki's comments, its just they're tomboyish, n that's they're opinion!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Craziness at NSA

AAAAAAAA

Hi! This is chapter 2! Thnx to everyone who reviewed! Bye!

AAAAAAAA

Chapter 2: Craziness at NSA

The Incredibles and Invisigirls drove to the NSA.

"A broken down hospital for mental people?" Dash asked.

"Well, you don't expect a big building with a big NSA sign, do you? We'd give ourselves away! But don't worry, the inside is pretty nice." Helen answered. They up to the front desk, where a lady was sitting. It seemed to be the only thing in one piece.

"Hello, type of disease?" she asked.

"Er, one second." Bob said and pulled out a piece of paper. It seemed to be a code, with different diseases meaning different things.

"Uh, specific phobias and, uh, bipolar disorder."

"Room 0569 on the 2nd floor."

"Thanks."

As they went to the 2nd floor, Bob explained how the system worked.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Dash asked. "We're not mental! Well, maybe Vi."

"Dash!" Helen said.

"Insect." Violet mumbled.

"Dash, its a CODE. I told the lady registration-for the girls- and confirmation-for us. Other diseases mean OTHER things. I have memorized one." he said and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Relocation...is PTS...D!" They reached the room. "Now, which agent should we see?"

Suddenly, a man with ruffled brown hair started yelling like a maniac.

"Pick me! Oh, please! Pick me! PIck me!"

"...I guess him." Bob finished.

"Yeah, before he pees in his pants!" Dash said and snickered. Helen gave him a warning look.

"Hi, I'm Nick Dicker!" the man said, in a VERY very fast voice. "Isn't that great? I've been employed here for 12 years and I get an average of 1 dollar for an hour and that's because boss says people get annoyed of me and-"

"Wait. Are you related to Rick Dicker?" Helen intterupted.

"Yeah, he was my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great-"

"Okay, we get the point!"

"Ya, so Incredibles and Invisigirls! Look at that, I and I! And my name has an I in it too! Isn't that cool?..."he blabbered on and on in his 100 million words/hr voice.

"...so now Incredibles need to confirm info and Invisigirls and Elektragirl need to enter info...so who wants to go first?"

Meanwhile, Dash was doing an imitation of Rick to Jack-Jack.

"Pick me! Oh, please! Pick me! Before I-"

"Okay then, little blonde midget goes first! Did you know that the blonde population are not the biggest? Isn't that cool? I..."

"...so Dash, what is your alarm clock noise?"

"Violet screaming when I put a thumbtack on her chair. The sound that is music to my ears." he said dramatically.

Soon, after about 3 hours, they had got through all the Incredibles-except Nikki.

_Is he mental?_ Violet thought as he blabbered on about contrasting colours.

"...so ya, people say I talk too much, do you think I talk too much? My sister Tick-well, actually she changed it to Trick, then Trixie-"

"Wait, you're got a sister? Does she work here?" Helen asked hopefully.

"Ya, she's free, dunno why, she's so much fun, people should love her, such a nice contrast to-"

"We'll go see her then, bye!"

"Bye! Sayonora! Au revoir! Ciao!..." he kept talking, not noticing they had left.

They walked up to a lady with shoulder length brown hair, who wore a name tag that said "TICK" on it, which had been crossed out to say "!TRIXIE!".

"Oh, hi! Did you know you're my first customer for, like 3 days?"

_That doesn't sound good_, Helen thought.

"...anyways, here's one for you...Why didn't the chicken cross the road? Because he was too chicken! Get it? Hahahahaha!..."she continued on with a series of lame jokes.

"Uh..." Dash said.

"...anyways, you guys, the Incredibles I mean, need new names, cause they'res recently been made a movie about you, and they used your real names...so ya. Violet...now you're Violin...Dash, you're...Dumb, and Bob can be Bin, and Helen can be...Haven! And Jack-Jack can be Jub-Jub!"

"I don't play violin."

"I'm not dumb!"

"Er, bin as in garbage bin?"

"Um...Haven?"

"Waa! I don't like jube jubes! They taste bad! Can I be called Gummy Bears?"

"Oh, and your last name is now...er...Er!"

"Do you by any chance have a sister?" Gen asked with the flair of merely asking a question like 'What time is it?'

"Actually yes." Trixie said and made a face. "Her name is Gerta. Mom let her change her name completely since her grades were 'oh so good'! It used to be Lick." She snorted.

"Does she work here?"

"Ya, right there. Wow! No customers right now. Usually plenty. More than me, anyways."

"Oh my! Gerta Dicker? That's who we were scheduled to see! Sorry for the trouble! We'd better go!"

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

They hurried off to Gerta's station.

"Hello." a lady in a uniform said in a monotone voice. "You're my first client today. Client: A customer or patron."

"Your sister Trixie said you always had plenty." Cynthia said, not pointing out that they weren't stupid and knew what client meant.

"Depends on what her definition of plenty is. Anyways, what do you need today? Need: something-"

"We know what need means. We've come for Elektragirl and the Invisigirls' registration." Helen said.

They got through the registrations fairly quickly, but it was very boring, Gerta never switched voices, it was always monotone! To make things worse, there was at least one definition after every sentence.

"Is that all?"

"Actually Ms Dicker, we were hoping you could help us with something. Er, do we have to be called Haven, Bin, Dumb, Jub-Jub, and Violin Er?"

For the first time, Gerta's face showed a bit of emotion.

"I think you are mistaken. The NSA is not inclined to call you Haven, Bin, Dumb, Jub-Jub and Violin Er."

"Then what ARE our names?"

"You and your husband are Esther and Ivan. Your children are Tibby, Mitch, and Robbie. Mitch is your older one and Robbie is your younger one. You are the Smiths."

"Well, that's better! Thank you Gerta!"

"Anytime. Anytime: a term meaning..." they didn't hear her finish her sentence since they had left rapidly.

Back in the car...

"So, who do you prefer?" Nikki asked everyone.

"They're all nutheads."

"All maniatic."

"Crazy."

"Well kids, at least we didn't end up with weird names." Bob said.

"Yeah," Dash mumbled, "Imagine being called Dumb Er."

AAAAAAAAAAAA

So...was it at least a bit funny? Plz R&R!

AAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. First and Last

AAAAAA

Thnx to The Star Swordsman, the real Violet Parr, Redkill37, RubyVulpix, Inspector Brown for the reviews 'n support! And thanks to Redkill37 for signing my guestbook on my site! Excuse the teacher's names, I just kinda write part of a word, then alter it.

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, had an exam, had 2 study! And sorry for not reviewing, I'm catching up!

AAAAAA

Chapter 3: First and Last

"Hurry up kids, its time for school!" Helen yelled.

Violet, Dash and Nikki were just going to go to Aria, Cynthia, Genevieve, and Lily's school, Violet and Dash under the names Tibby and Mitch Smith of course. Nikki would be in the Invisigirls' class.

"Okay, don't take offense, but imagine my reputation if I was to be seen with you guys!" Cynthia said. "So you guys can't be seen with me, capice?"

Aria snorted. "Offense not taken Cynthia, do you really think we'd wanna be seen with you? OUR reputations would be ruined!"

"You make me feel ever so special Aria." Cynthia returned sarcastically.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_First period English, with Mrs. Shakimy..._

"Romeo Romeo!..."

The girls were passing notes during Mrs. Shakimy's recitation of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

_Ugg, I hate English!-Gen_

_Ya, I know!-Ly  
_

_It sux!-Cynth_

_I feel sick! lol-Gen_

_You guys really shouldn't be passing notes during class!-Ari_

_This is ENGLISH, Ari!-Ly_

_Still!-Ari_

_Watcha guys talking about?-Nik_

_How boring English is and how I don't care for a story where ppl commit suicide cuz they're so in LUV!-Gen_

_Ya, and how YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T PASS NOTES DURING CLASS!-Ari_

_Stop passing it thorough Ari! lol-Cynth_

_Mrs. 'Shakespeare' is coming! Put it away!-Nik_

_Ouch! The cut on my arm still hurts! Stupid Omnithing!-Ly_

SNATCH! Too late. Mrs. Shakimy snatched the note from Lily.

"Sooooo...passing notes? Miss Giam (Lily), we do not care much about the personal affairs of your arm." All of class 6A snickered. And Lily...DISAPPEARED!

The whole class stared at her.

"Whoopsie daisy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Thank you Lily! Thank you thank you thank you!" Vi was still happy-no, that's not right-overjoyed that Lily had disappeared and made them switch to a different school.

"Why are you so happy, Vi? How was your half an hour of school?" Gen asked.

Violet frowned. "It was-well, absolutely horrible. First people started teasing my name. They said stuff like 'Tibby? What kind of name is THAT?' I had half a mind to say 'Well, its not my fault the stupid movie people just made a movie about me and my superhero family!'. Then they saw my hair and instead of thinking 'Wow, she's like that girl named Tibby from the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants. Cool!' they thought 'Whoa, her hair is BLUE in the sunlight! She's an alien!' So I guess you could say I had a horrible half and hour of school!"

Just then, Helen came.

"Well, I think you'll be happy with your new school."

Cynthia started a little speech about good and bad schools. "Is it Prufrock Prep? Cause I heard that school is sooooooo stupid, you have to listen to some violin concert every night! Or that school...right, Redwood! ALL the people there are nerds so we'd better not be going there-"

"Actually, I don't think you've heard of the school you kids are going to. It's called the Super Supers School. Triple S. It's for kids who have shown their powers at school by accident, or for kids whose parents are afraid they'll show their powers at school, or for kids who just wanna go to a school where they can show of their powers! But they don't learn crime fighting skills or anything, just normal stuff, like English, math, you know. Although I heard they're starting to train the kids now that we can do hero work."

"Cool! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They walked into a rundown building that said "DANGER: DO NOT ENTER!". But they entered.

"This is the 'hideout' for the Super Supers School." Bob explained.

They were met by a lady who said, "Hello! You must be the kids we've been expecting! We can take it from here!" So Bob and Helen left, not really worried since their kids were with NSA employees.

"So, you kids can just take a tour on your own if you want, they're on their break right now! Have fun!"

The kids walked in. What they saw had one word for it. Well, actually two. COMPLETE CHAOS!

AAAAAAAA  
I've been waiting to right the next chapter for ages! It's just that's when ppl's original characters come in! And I've had it all planned in my head for AGES! Please R&R!

PS I'm sorry if you don't like the way your character acts in the next chapter. If you do, then just tell me, ASAP!  
AAAAAAAA


	4. The Super Supers School

AAAAAAAAA

Hi! Here it goes!

I'm actually really really really nervous about the feedback I'll be getting.

I'm just scared that you guys will really hate the way your characters act, or stuff like that...

PS As said, if you hate the way your character acts, plz tell me ASAP!

These are ppl's characters:  
(by order of introduction)

Jasmine-the real Violet Parr

Angelique-Da-manta-ray

Ruby-RubyVulpix

Greg-s.t.s.t

Michael-The Star Swordsman

Colin-jal peppers

I used all the characters I received.  
AAAAAAAAA

Chapter 4: Super Supers School

There were kids running around EVERYWHERE. People were fighting each other with their powers, and there were burn marks on the walls. Suddenly, a little boy ran past them with a little girl chasing after him saying "Ky-Ky!"

Nikki snorted. "I'm psychic! Mallory number 2!" she said to Aria.

"I heard that!" The two girls whirled around. It was Mallory, with another girl beside her, who you could refer to as "Mallory clone."

"Hello Mallory! Well, um, er, good! Cause its a, er, compliment! Ya, its a compliment!"

"Well, of course it is. Nice to see you again! This is my BFF Melany, or Mel! She can create solar balls, solar beams, etc." She pointed at the girl. She had red hair, and green eyes. She was also very pretty, like Mal. She waved. "C'mon, I'll give you and your troop a tour!" she said in her scary high voice.

"Hi Mallory!" the rest of the girls+Dash and Jack-Jack said.

"Hey! I'll give you a tour." She started pointing at kids in the room and talking about them.

"Samuel. Loser. Samantha. Loser. Elizabeth. Loser. Olivia. Loser. Angelique. Loser. Ruby. Loser. Michael. Loser. Greg. Loser. Colin. Loser. Ja-"

"Is everyone a loser?" Nikki asked and Aria laughed.

"No. Jasmine is a half loser. Oh, and over there, that's Jake." She pointed at a 'cute' boy with blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh, and by the way, he's mine. I call him Jakkie."

"Oh, yes, so very romantic!" Nikki said with sarcasm.

Mal didn't seem to notice. "Yes, isn't he gorgeous."

"He just turned into a ferret." Nikki said blankly.

"Yes, but a very cute ferret at that."

"Oh yes, but excuse me, I have to go to the washroom!" Aria said.

"Same!" Nikki said and hurried away.

"One more word of this lovey dovey stuff and I'm gonna puke!" Aria said.

"Ya, I know!" They weren't looking where they were going, so they crashed into another girl.

"Ouch! Sorry!" Aria said. "We weren't looking where we were going!"

"No, its okay!" she said. The girl was medium height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "My name's Jasmine Lake, what's your name?"

Aria was taken aback. NO ONE had ever wanted to be her friend before! "I-I'm Aria, and this is Nikki."

"Cool! This is Angelique Martinez, or Angel, and this is Ruby Whitestone. I'm 14, so is Angelique, and Ruby is 16!" She motioned to two girls beside her. Angelique had REALLY long black hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin, and was REALLY tall and skinny. Ruby had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!" Ruby said brightly. Angelique mumbled something along the lines of hi. She looked like she was the loner type.

"Er, what are those?" Nikki asked and pointed to some animal like things beside Ruby.

"Oh, they're my Pokemon!"

"Cool! We're both 12. What're your powers?"

"I can talk to animals, Angelique can create mists to hide herself, and Ruby has firepower. She can also create rays to confuse villains."

"Cool. I can turn invisible, make force fields, and heal people. Nikki has electricity powers."

"We can show you around if you want." Ruby offered.

"Sure!"

Jasmine, Ruby, and Angelique walked around with them, pointing to different people. Or rather, Jasmine and Ruby pointed to different people while Angelique followed, not saying a single word, her long black hair covering her face like a curtain.

First were two boys who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Well, think of it this way, you were 5 percent away from failing." a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well that makes me feel much better, Gachowski!" the other boy said. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Well, its the truth, _Mikkie_." he said and smirked.

"That's Greg Gachowski," said Jasmine, pointing to the blonde boy, "and that's Michael Cacho. They're always fighting about something! Greg is negative about everything, which is a huge contrast to his eye colour, and Michael is a born leader. They're both 14, but Greg won't let Michael forget that he's a month older. Mikkie's a name that this 5 year old named Lizzy calls Michael. Michael is a swordsman and Greg can levitate things--and people."

"Are they related?" Aria asked.

"Nope, but their dads own this boat rental company together." Ruby said.

Next they saw a boy sitting on the ground in a strange position, arms in the air with 2nd finger and thumb stuck together.

"Rid me of my negative karma." he said.

"That's Colin Webber. He's superstitious. He thinks he's all unlucky or something cause he's 13 and that's the unlucky number or something like that." Jasmine pointed to a weedy boy with sandy hair and blue eyes.

Next were the little girl and the little boy.

"That's Lizzy. She's really sweet. And that's Kyle. Or, in Lizzy's words, Ky-Ky. They're both 6. Lizzy's the one that calls Michael Mikkie. Lizzy can turn into a lizard, and Kyle can shoot laser beams from his fingertips." Ruby said.

"She's that nutter we saw chasing that little kid." Aria mumbled to Nikki.

"That's Mallory, that's her-"

"Clone." Angelique said through gritted teeth. It was the first time she had talked since the 'tour' had began.

"What's that you said, Angel?"

"I said, that's her clone." she said more boldly than she looked.

"No kidding." Nikki said. This seemed to boost Angelique's confidence. She talked more from then on.

"Er...okay then." Jasmine said. She didn't like to talk about people behind their backs. "That's Selena, Melany's sister, and her friend Olivia, who's also Lizzy's sister." she pointed to a red haired girl with the same emerald green eyes as Melany and another girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Selena can make fireballs, fire beams, etc. She and her sister are like the double version of Mallory, because of their powers. Olivia can turn into an owl."

They went on and met a girl with a hypnotizing dog, a girl who Vi could have sworn was related to Mirage, a silly boy whom everyone referred to as Billie the Sillie (spelled like that on purpose), ...and lastly, 3 sets of twins that were a family called the Twins.

"Those are the Twins." Ruby said.

"They think they're all that since they're named after celebrities." Angel mumbled.

"That's Lindsay and Liam, they're 12. Hilary and Harry are 11. Emily and Emma are 10. Oh, and I almost forgot. The whole family is twins, except for Tracie. She's 9. She's the outsider in her family, and all her siblings treat her like a slave." All the girl twins had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and the boy twins had blonde hair and green eyes. Tracie had light brown hair and brown eyes. "They call Tracie Trash."

"That's horrid!" Aria said. Nikki nodded.

"That's life." Angel mumbled. They all remained quiet until a buzzer went off.

"Oh, that's the lunch bell!" Ruby said.

"We're just gonna get the rest of the girls!" Nikki said, "We'll be right back!"

"Okay!"

Aria and Nikki dashed off, found the other girls, and ran back. Dash and Jack-Jack had gone off with some other boys.

They introduced Jasmine, Ruby and Nikki to Cynthia, Genevieve, Lily, and Violet and they all headed off to lunch.

"We sit at a table with Tracie, and unfortunately, Michael and Greg. The Twins refer to our table as the loner table. We won't be so 'loner' with you guys here. That'll be 12 to a table!" Ruby said.

"Why is it unfortunate we're sitting with Michael and Greg?" Nikki questioned.

"Because they're always fighting. Greg can't survive a single lunch hour without dropping a pudding on Michael's head. You'll see."

AAAAAAAAA

If there are typos or things that don't make sense, tell me in ur review! Thnx!

INPORTANT: If you want a visual pictoralization(okay, so its not a word) of these new characters, then plz visit my site (on my profile click on the homepage button and when ur there click 'pix') (or its just dyu123. If you own a character, and you hate your character's pic, then tell me ASAP!

Hehehe! Its gonna be fun, the next chapter! So what does dropping food on people's heads lead to? Something that starts with an 'f'...

Just out of curiosity...who is your fav Invisigirl? (Gen, Ly, Cynth, Ari)

AAAAAAAAA


	5. Foodfight and Phonecalls

AAAAAAAAA

Hello! I think the title tells it all. FOODFIGHT!  
AAAAAAAAA

Chapter 5: Foodfight and Phonecalls

They sat down at the table. Michael and Greg were already seated, staring intently at each other, full of menace.

"Er-maybe this isn't such a great time," Jasmine started, "But I wanted to, er, introduce you to the kids they said were coming today. This is Nikki, Aria, Cynthia, Genevieve, Lily and Violet."

Michael looked up and nodded to indicate he had heard her, but once he looked up he just kept staring at Violet.

"H-hi! I'm M-Michael."

Greg, noticing this, took his chance.

"Please excuse Michael for acting like an idiot." he started and smirked. Then, in a whisper, he said "He has mental disabilities."

"Do not!"

Snort from Greg. "Sure act like it!"

They resumed there staring contest thingy. It was so quiet.

"Apple!" Nikki suddenly said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. Its just so quiet I had to say something." More quiet-ness.

Suddenly, Michael extended his hand for Greg to shake.

"You know, maybe we should stop. I mean, not friends, but just not enemies."

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Riiigghhhttt..."

"Hey, what harm can a handshake bring?"

"None, I guess...OUCH!" Greg had shaken Michael's hand, and then pulled away immediately.

"HAHAHAHA-fooled ya!"

"A hand buzzer? That's sad Michael, sad..."

"Sad? Well, it sure got you good!" More staring and quiet-ness.

Suddenly, Violet screamed "Pudding!" Everyone just thought it was another its-too-quiet thing.

"Pudding!" Violet screamed again and pointed just above Michael's head.

"What the-" SPLAT! Michael's whole face was covered in brown, sticky, gooey chocolate pudding. He stood up immediately, holding a freezie in one hand like a sword. Greg got up too.

"En garde!" Michael said.

"You're on." Greg said, and pulled out a Pixie Stix, which is a type of candy powder inside a plastic sort of straw.

"Uh, guys-" Jasmine started.

But they ignored her, and started a swordfight with the food. When they stopped for a while, everyone was splattered with gooey, sticky freezie and powdery Pixie Stix.

"-your freezie and Pixie Stix was open." Jasmine finished.

"FOODFIGHT!" Billie the Sillie shouted. Everyone started throwing the contents of their lunch at each other.

The Invisigirls and Elektragirl and Miss Disappear looked at each other. Nikki shrugged.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a great-HEY!" Aria started, then got splattered by a flying egg from Nikki.

"You're gonna get it!"

Jello-O, baloney, toffee, juice, water, soup, vegetables...everything was flying everywhere! Suddenly, footsteps where coming towards the dining hall.

"Vanessa!" someone shouted. A girl with short black hair and a wand stepped out and said "Evanesco!"

Everything disappeared. And just in time too.

The Principal walked in. No one knew who his real name was, because he just told everyone to call him The Principal.

"Hello children, yes, very good, now, remember that tomorrow afternoon we are going to Miss Edna Mode's place so we can get super suits so that we can start your super hero training. This afternoon we have nothing planned so you can just do whatever." he said cheerfully.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

Genevieve could just hear Michael mumble to Greg, "Sunday. 3:00 pm. Park."

"You're on. But how do I know you won't cheat?"

"Colin can be referee."

"Deal."

_That night..._

BRRING! The phone rang. Aria picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Aria! Its Amy!"

"Hey Ami!"

"D'you wanna go to the arcade with me and Zach today?"

"Zach and I, Amy, Zach and I."

"(sigh)"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've got...er...stuff to do." Aria was really going patrolling with everyone else today, but she couldn't say that of course.

"What kind of...stuff?"

"Er...homework...stuff."

"Okay then! Maybe another time. When you don't have...stuff to do."

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

BRRING! The phone rang AGAIN. Aria picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Like, hi. This is, like, Stacey. Can I like, speak to, like, Cynthia?"

"Sure! One sec-"

"Like, wait. Are you, like, Ari-"

"I'll go get her right now!" Aria said a bit too loudly and cheerfully. "CYNTHIA!"

"What?"

"Phone for you!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Cynthia! Was that, like, Aria?"

"No!" she said a bit too quickly.

"Whatever you say Cynthia. So did you, like, wanna go to the mall today?"

"Oh, I can't! I've got to...er...paint my nails!"

"Ooh! Wanna do it together?"

"I...er...can't...er...because its a surprise!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll, like, see you some other time!"

"Yeah, sure! Love ya! Bye!"

BRRINGG! The phone rang yet again. Cynthia picked it up.

"Like, hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to Genevieve?"

"Like, sure!"

"Thank you, but wait, you aren't Cyn-"

"I'll, like, go get her right now! GEN!"

"What is it?"

"Phone call for you from Gabriel or whatever her name is."

"Gabriel? I don't know a Gabriel. I know a Gabrielle-"

"Ya, her! Here!"

"Hello?"

"Bonjour! That was not Cynthia by any chance was it?"

"No, of course not!"

"Did you want to go to the antique shop today?"

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Um...politeness lessons! Yeah."

"Really? There is such thing?"

"Yeah! I got to go now though...I'll talk to you later!"

"Goodbye Genevieve!"

"Bye!"

BRRING! Gen answered it.

"Hello?"

"(in Korean) Hi Lily!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh...you not Lily?"

"Er...no...I'll go get her..."

(in Korean)

"Hello?"

"Hi! Do you want to go see Fantastic Four today?"

"Oh, I can't! I got to...go see the dentist!"

"Oh. Maybe some other day."

"Ya. Well, I got to go, bye!"

"Bye!"

The four girls looked at each other.

"That-" Aria began.

"-was-" Cynthia continued.

"-close." Genevieve finished.

"Exclamation mark." Lily added.

They laughed.

AAAAAAAAAA

So...ya. If you thought that chapter was completely useless and it had no point to the story...okay. I kinda think that too. But it was soooo much fun to write:) Also, I guess it was pretty coincidental that the phone kept ringing like that, but all their friends wanted to hang out since they weren't at school that day! Plus, I thought the foodfight scene alone was too short, so I added the phonecalls.

AAAAAAAAAA


	6. Super Names and Edna

AAAAAAAA

Yes, chapter 6 is finally here. Sry for the wait. Thnx for the reviews

AAAAAAAA

Chapter 6: Super Names and Edna

The next day, 4 MORE new students came. There was a dark brown haired girl, a black haired boy, a brown haired girl, and a red haired boy.

"My name is Cal-" dark-brown-haired-girl said. Brown-haired-girl nudged her.

"I mean, my name is, uh, Cassandra, uh, Howard! This is uh, Selena...uh, Kill-I mean, Krill!" Brown-haired girl waved.

"I'm Ja-Jim uh, Vollard!" black-haired-boy said, "And this is, uh, Tyler, uh, Sands!" Redhead waved.

"Either they've got really bad memory loss, or mental probs. Either way, they're losers!" Mallory said to Melany and they snickered.

"Okay kiddies-" The Principal started.

"Kids." practically everyone mumbled.

"Kiddies, kids, same thing, no dif!" he continued cheerfully. "Anyways, today we're going, to choose SUPER NAMES! Da da da da!" He jumped into the air and did a sort of flying-superman pose. Raised eyebrows.

"Anyways, enough said...who wants to go first?" No one raised their hands.

"Er...no one? Aw, COME ON, people! Colin my boy, how about you?"

Colin mumbled something along the lines of 'no thanks'.

"Why not?"

"First is the worst."

"Oh. Is there anyone brave enough to go first?" Everyone was silent for awhile. Then, some kid in the back raised their hand. They chose the super name ICan'tThinkOfARuddyName. The principal didn't seem to care; he was just relieved that someone actually went.

"Yes, yes, wonderful name! Very...original. Who wants to go next?" Everyone, except Angelique, who couldn't care less, raised their hands.

"Let me guess...second means you don't have to go or something?"

"No sir, second is the best!" Colin said.

Michael and Greg were having a sort of who-can-raise-their-hand-highest contest. Michael reached higher. Greg reached higher. Michael reached even higher. Greg slapped Michael's hand down. Michael slapped Greg's down. Now it was slap-the-other's-hand-numb. Admist their contests, The Principal had already chose Angelique to go next. She chose the name Mystique.

"It's all your fault!" Greg said to Michael.

"My fault? Its not my fault you decided to ply my-slap-is-harder-than-yours!"

The third round, all the girls (or at least most of them) raised their hands, cause third is the one in the wedding dress.

When they were done, Jasmine was Naturelle, Ruby was Vgirl, Greg was Levitman, and Michael was Valor, and Colin was Voodoo Boy, because he could make Voodoo dolls and control people with them.

"Valor? What is THAT?" Greg sneered. "It should be The Stupid Swordsman who can't control his temper!"

"Well, its better than Levitman! That sounds like some sort of...elevator!"

"Elevator? Where'd you get that?"

"Same place you got The-Stupid-Swordsman-who-can't-control-his-temper!"

"I'm just telling it like it is!"

Violet sighed. It was going to be a long day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dahlings, so nice to see you! You come in 2 at a time, okay! Okay good!"

The students were at Edna's for supersuits. They had all been paired up. And guess who was a pair? Michael and Greg.

"I'm going first!" Greg said.

"Says who?" Michael asked.

"Says me!"

"Why would the opinion of a lunatic count?"

"Who're you calling a lunatic, dumbo?"

They continued bickering until it was their turn. At first, they walked very slowly, as if they wanted the other to go ahead of them. Then, the slow 'walk' turned into a sprint, and the two arrived at the door at the same time and got stuck!

"Ah, boys, boys, boys, boys, BOYS!" The Principal said, and came to give them a hand. Well, actually a pinky, because with the push of his pinky they got through. They came out about 2 hours later looking, well, disgruntled. But hey, after being at Edna's for 2 hours, who can help but look disgruntled? It was a Kodak moment-this was about the only time they had ever agreed on anything.

"Fashionable, yet sturdy, fashionable yet STURDY dahling!" Michael mimicked in a high voice.

"That lady has mental probs." Greg said, "Either that, or she had too much sugar today."

Everyone was stuck there until everyone was finished, which wouldn't be for a very long time, since the school had so many students, and Edna was, well, Edna.

"Er, V-Violet?" Michael asked, well, Violet.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna-er, go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

Little did they know someone-or some people-were following them.

AAAAAAAAAA

ooh, who was it?

Sorry to **The Star Swordsman** and **s.t.s.t** for the super name dissing, i really think both names are really cool, but i had to make them fight! Also, note to **jal peppers** when she can use the computer again: i made up a power for Colin, cause this story can't go on without one for him. Hope its okay! That's all for now people! until next time!

AAAAAAAAAA


	7. Moonlit Stroll and More

AAAAAAAAA

Thnx so much for the reviews and support! I never actually thought anyone would actually like my writing before! Then again, I took a confidence test and got 28...anyways, sorry for the delay, here you go!

PS. Yes, I know the first paragraph sucks like crap. Do crickets chirp? lol

PPS. I'm only gonna answer those who have questions because of the review answering policy.

**the real Violet Parr:** Hmm, maybe. Do you think it would be a good pairing?

**RubyVulpix:** I'm not really sure. But I checked that song out and I think it would be a great theme song for Ruby! **Maybe everyone could think of a theme song for their character if they have time.** If it was a motto, I'd have to say Greg's would be 'Think Negative' lolz.

**jal peppers:** Yes, I think Nikki/Greg would do well too, but Nikki's owner, mystery007, disagrees.  
AAAAAAAAA

Chapter 7: Moonlit Stroll and More

Michael and Violet went out into Edna's large background. The full moon made the water in the fountain glow and glitter. All was dark and it was completely silent except for the whoosh of water and the chirp of crickets. It was the perfect moonlit stroll.

"The moon sure is beautiful." Violet commented.

After a long pause, Michael voiced what he was thinking. "So are y-"

"AHA!" Two figures leaped out of a bush.

"Mikkie!" another girl jumped out. A girl named LIZZY.

"What the heck?" said the two figures-Nikki and Greg.

"What're you doing here?" everyone asked each other.

"You first," said Violet and Michael.

"NO, you!" Nikki and Greg said. A cricket chirped to break the silence.

"What're you two doing here together?" Violet asked.

"TOGETHER?" Nikki said-well, no, yelped. "Oh, yes," her voice full of sarcasm, "we make the PERFECT couple. Yes, absolutely-WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

"Well, you are here together! You're standing side by side, in the same hideout!"

Meanwhile...

"Ugg, this stupid bush gives me a rash!" a feminine voice said.

"Who cares about that right now! Look! We need to find the kid's weak spot!" a male voice said.

"Kiddies!" a voice yelled.

"Damn, that stupid principal is so lame!"

"C'mon, we'd better go before people get suspicious."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

By the time they got home, it was 12:00 am, and the Parrs were worried sick. They had gone out for the night, thinking they would be back by the time they got home. However, even more surprising was the 100 messages on the answering machine. Violet pressed the 'Play all' button.

_Hi, this is Zach, uh, Aria, I thought if you had homework yesterday, you wouldn't have it today...so ya, I'll call later, bye._

_Hello, this is, like, Stacey, could I like speak to like Cynthia, not, like, the answering machine, like bye!_

_Hello, this is Gabrielle. Please call back as soon as possible.Hope you are having fun doing whatever you are doing. Sincerely, Gabrielle Daniella Delacour._

_(in Korean) Hi Lily! This is Michelle! Do you want to see a movie tomorrow? Okay, bye for now!_

_Hi, this is Zach, you know that you can do 2 things at once, its called MULTITASKING? Could you PLEASE pick up the phone? Please? Okay, I'll phone later, bye._

...these messages continued for quite a while, with Gabrielle saying she knew it was a bit impolite to keep leaving messages, and that she was sorry, Michelle saying she REALLY wanted to see a movie, Stacey saying she really needed a manicure...oh no, now they thought they were ignoring them on purpose...uh oh.

All four girls dashed off to find a phone. Aria took the regular phone, Cynthia used her cell phone, Genevieve used an antique phone which she only used in emergencies, and Lily used her camera phone.

(Aria's POV)

"Hello? Zach?"

"Huh...ih, whatsits...Aria?"

"No, its Bill Gates." she said sarcastically.

"Where've you been?"

_Darn, should have thought've that earlier..._

"Er...school!" _Well, its not a complete lie..._

"Till 12 am?" _Didn't think about that..._

"Yeah...it was an extracurricular activity!"

"What was it?"

"Uh...patience! Yeah!" _Please believe my lame excuse, please believe my lame excuse..._

"Er...okay then. I got to go, bye!"

_Whew._

(Cynthia's POV)

"Like, hello?"

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah."

"Where were, like, you? The answering machine is like so not fun to like talk to!"

"Uh...er...uh...sleeping!" _Hope this works..._

"At 8 pm?" _Didn't think of that..._

"Oh...I was at home then! Watching...a movie! The volume musta been, up, like, too much!" _Please believe me..._

"Okaaaaaay then...bye!"

_Well, besides the fact that she pulled the long a on me, it was better than expected._

(Genevieve's POV)

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello! Where were you?"

"Oh...in politeness lessons...were were...er...uh..."

"Learning not to say 'uh'?" _There's an idea!_

"Yeah! Unfortunately, even after many hours of practice, I haven't quite mastered the concept..."

"Okay then. Well, bye!"

_That was close._

(Lily's POV) (in Korean)

"Hello?"

"HI! Where were you?"

"Uh...editing! My make a movie project!" _Please work please work please work..._

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Uh, sure! But its far from being finished!"

"Okay then. I'll see you when I see you, bye!"

_I'll just use some project from last year..._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Invisigirls sighed. Being super was much harder than they imagined.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yes, it was short, but hey, it had more to do with the plot! Who were the mysterious people in the bushes? Well, I know the chapter kinda sucked, but I wanted to get it up soon! I'll update ASAP!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. Patrol

AAAAAAAAAAA

The Voldemort dream, unfortunately, is not fake. I dreamt it one day. It was weird.

Sooooo sorry for the really long delay. Thank you to Inspector Brown, The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, mystery007, Da-manta-ray, s.t.s.t, RubyVulpix and violet rox for reviewing this chapter.

The chapter also kinda sux cuz i haven't written for a while and had to get this up before-uh, ya.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 8: Patrol

Violet did NOT have a peaceful night. At first, she dreamed about something ridiculous: that she was told to assassinate Voldemort with her old friend Callie, you had to kill him by going under water, holding hands and thinking Avada Kedavra (somehow Voldemort had a swimming pool), they thought Voldy was nice, Dumbledore got pissed, and-well, there's no point in going on. But the next dream was much different. It was like the one she had had after Synalada-

_(meanwhile, in the other room)_

"Saladhead." Dash grunted in his sleep.

_(back to the girls' room)_

-was killed. Only now the strange man wasn't alone. There were 4 people-kids, with him. In big cloaks. And they were now replaced by...garbage bags. Weird. Hey wait, aren't those four those-

"WAKE UP!"

"Darn, just one more second and I would've figured it out." Violet mumbled and pulled on her clothes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

11:00 pm. One more hour and their shift was over. Where were they? Patrol. Violet glanced over and Aria and Nikki, who were bickering with Cynthia about whether or not Daniel Radcliffe was 'hot' or not.

"He's ugly, seriously, why would anyone like him?"

"That's because you saw him without his glasses, with glasses he looks dreamy!"

"That's ridiculous, everyone's seen him without his glasses, Google it up and the first picture is of him without glasses!"

"Still, he's soooo dreamy!"

"He's sooooo dorky!"

Violet started thinking about her dream. Sure, the cloaked people made sense, but the garbage bags?

_Don't think I'll be turning into a garbage bag anytime soon,_ Violet thought.

"HEY VIOLET!" Nikki yelled.

"Huh-uh, whatists?"

"Do you think Radcliffe is hot?"

"Uh, well,-"

BOOM! Crashing of glass could be heard overhead.

"Let's go kids!" Helen yelled.

Turns out four figures broke into a jewelry shop. Four CLOAKED, SHORT, figures.

Violet gasped.

The four turned around. Their faces were black under the shadows of their cloak hoods.

"Oh, hi, we're just doing some shopping." one said.

"Ya, shopping only without paying money." another said and all four snickered.

"Not like you're gonna get away with it!" Elektragirl said.

"Actually, let me think about that...yes, we are." said a feminine voice.

"We'll let you go without any harm this time Incredibles and Invisidorks, but next time..." said a male.

"...you won't be so lucky." finished the other boy.

"Yeah, right." Duplagirl aka Cynthia said.

"Of course we're right." one of the cloaked girls said.

"The Hypnotroop will always be right." said a boy.

"And you'll soon figure out why." Without any warning, they all suddenly shot out bluish, purplish, greenish rays.

Violet felt...well, queer. Very queer. She was floating, and she was dreaming, and she was in...clouds? What the heck was going on. She wanted to go find out, but no, if she did something terrible would happen. She had to stay here. She had to-

"Omph!" Everyone woke up from the spell the Hypnotroop had done on them.

"What did they do?"

"I dunno."

Violet stared out into space. She had just figured something out.

"Wazzup sista? Why the...well, weird face?" Nikki asked.

"My dreams..." she answered in barely a whisper, "they're becoming reality."

"Huh? I told you sis, Voldy doesn't have a swimming pool!"

"No...no...the other one."

AAAAAAAAA

Done! A lousy chapter, but done!  
AAAAAAAAA


	9. Gone

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Happy New Year! All review y'all when I've got time again (which will probably be soon).

PS. The things the characters say are not the opinion of the author but rather the opinion of the character. Please do not be offended.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chap 9: Gone

"I'm BORED! Can we do something, girlfriends?" Cynthia asked. It was the afternoon, and they had done everything from shopping to pancake eating contests (much to Cynthia's dismay).

"Hey wait a second. Since when was I your girlfriend? I'm not les." Aria said. Nikki nodded.

"Are you saying I am?" Cynthia shot back.

"Wait, let me think...yes."

"I sense another fight." Gen whispered to Lily.

"We'll see about that." Cynthia said, duplicating herself.

"Oh, you mean THAT way?" Aria asked. "You're on."

"I'd like a cup of tea!" Gen said and ran out of the room as a pair of surgery scissors flew across the room.

"Um, me too!" Lily yelled as a force field barely missed her ear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Violet asked, running into the room. "What the-" a bolt of electricity flew across the room.

"NIKKI!" Violet yelled. "THAT'S NOT THE WAY WE USE OUR POWERS!" No one listened.

"I'd like a cup of tea too!" Violet said and ran out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BBRRING! The phone rang. Gen picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Yuppers! What's up?"

"Not much. Except for the fact that Aria and Cynthia just had a brawl and now our room is in ruins and we have to clean it up and I know that was a run-on sentence but oh well."

"Whoa. They had a brawl?"

"Yup. Over something stupid. As usual."

"Er...anything else?"

"Not really. Do you, Jasmine, and Angelique want to come over tomorrow at, I dunno, one?"

"Sure! Well, I do at least. I'll ask the others, kay?"

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day, Jasmine, Ruby, and Angelique went to the Parrs' house, only to find...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...Mrs. Parr crying her eyes out.

"Mrs. Parr! Mrs. Parr! Are you ok?" Jasmine asked.

"NOOOOOOOO! Does it look like it?"

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"THEY'RE GONE! GONE! GONE! GONE!"

"Er...gone?" Angelique questioned.

"Yes, gone. Gone as in kidnapped." Mr. Parr walked out of the house and put his hand on Mrs. Parr's shoulder."Okay Helen, you've got to get a grip. Crying is not going to help."

"So they're really gone?" all three girls asked at the same time.

"Yes. Vi, Nikki, and all four Invisigirls."

"Whoa."

"Yes, whoa is right."

"Well, don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Parr, we'll save them!" Jasmine said, determined.

"Er, we are?" Angelique asked.

"Yes, we are!" Ruby said.

"Girls, its-sob-nice of you to say-sob-that, but I don't think-sob- that'll be a-sob- very-sob-good idea!" Mrs. Parr said.

"But-"

"Actually Helen, I think we should let them." Bob said. "They haven't been able to fight all their lives, I think we should give them a chance."

All three girls gaped. He was actually letting them. Mr. Parr of all people.

"But Bob, we can't do that! They won't come back alive!"

"Give them a chance, honey. Plus, we'll give them some means of communication."

"Like?"

"Well, how about a cell phone?"

"Well okay...but girls, you have to promise to phone if there is any trouble."

"Okay Mrs. Parr! We will!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yes, me know that was a extremely stupid chapter. Haven't written any fanfiction for a while. Got to sharpen my skills. Happy new year!

PS. Next chapter will be better. It'll be up soon.(I've actually been writing it in my head since August.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to disappoint you all by inserting an Author's Note. I know these are tedious and rather annoying, but I thought that instead of leaving this story on a hanging thread without warning I would let you know how things are going.

I will admit that I do not have any intention of continuing the story. I read it over a while ago, and I must say, it really sucks. I can't even imaging why I would even consider writing a sequel. However, if you, the readers, like it, I will try to continue it. Updates will be rare, but I don't really want to leave my story hanging.

So this is my plan: if you would like me to continue the story, please submit a review, send me a PM, or email me, whatever you prefer. I will be checking to see how many people would like me to continue this. If even one person requests it, I will continue for that one person, or maybe just tell that one person what exactly happens next.

Thank you for all of your ongoing support. It really means a lot to me.

dyu123


End file.
